thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Firestormblaze/The Coming of Death/Draft
Unknown Realm Guardian: *pulls out Angel wings* RayneHaos: TWISTER OF MIRCALE *A twister of demonis energy rotates around me* Firestormblaze: YO GA !! LET ME IN !!! Winxrainbowix: A full on battle eh? Bendo: (Worton position) Guardian Angel: I can't hear you..I'm cloaked in peace... RayneHaos:CRYSTALIZED DOME* a crystal dome protects me for a little while* Firestormblaze:DANG IT !! Bendo:Haters gonna hate. Firestormblaze:HELP !! Airzel-of-haos:DEMONIS VERTIGO! (all opponent weaponry and whatnot are destroyed, NO EXCEPTIONS) Guardian: Fine.. Bendo: o.o Firestormblaze: *jumps in the Angel wings* RayneHaos:hm..? Firestormblaze: No homo bro.. Bendo: (still holding onto Hellslash) ... :D RayneHaos:So your fighting Airzel now? Airzel-of-haos: Sarah, I thought we could have this game together. Bendo:>.> Guardian: You shouldn't talk like that, Blaze. Firestormblaze: SHUT UP GA !!! Guardian: why..? Bendo: (SOMEHOW floats onto teh shinie rok, still in Worton position) Hate? I'm gonna love and tolerate the **** out of you, bish. Firestormblaze: -_- OH FORGET YOU ! Guardian: then be gone.. Firestormblaze: WAIT NOOOOOOO Guardian: Then stop it.. Airzel-of-haos: Sarah ... can I ... can I cut him? Firestormblaze: *Stays safe in the Angel wings* Guardian: Please don't. Airzel-of-haos: ... Tenscythe can't be denied it's kill. RayneHaos: DEMONIS GRATIFICATION *The halo flies above the area* *all enemies and allies are paralyzed, floating in mid air, with no ability to move at all* Bendo: (just floating around, frozen in Worton position) Firestormblaze: >:d RayneHaos: *looks at FSB with raging eyes* Airzel-of-haos: ... DEMONIS HELL! (Guardian Angel is taken out of battle, NO EXCEPTIONS) Bendo: I'M GETTING A CRAMP! Bendo: D: D: D: RayneHaos: *allows Bendo to sit down in mid air* RayneHaos: And this battle has all but ended Bendo:I'm fine. -.- RayneHaos: *Energy explodes at everyones feet knocking them skyward**they stop in mid-air with all ability to move* Firestormblaze: *Guardian comes back as AngelofDeath* Airzel-of-haos: ... Firestormblaze:Oh hell... Angel-of-Death: NOW YOU MAY... ! RayneHaos:...anyway, now I will commence a game. Firestormblaze:I may what..? Death:..you may..die.. 3:31 Airzel-of-haos: Sarah-Beatrice, I hope you enjoy this game to it's full extent. Firestormblaze Wow...to many Beatrice's.. RayneHaos: just two. *AOD fights FSB* Firestormblaze: DIE! DIE! DIE! Bendo: (cleaning Hellslash) -_- Bendo: ... *Death attacks Bendo* Bendo: (gets out a gatling gun radiating with darkfire) MUST I JOIN IN?! Death: *goes through Bendo's body slowly killing him* Airzel-of-haos: (Tenscythe creates a black flame around itself) COME GET SOME! Death: I deem it as so. Bendo: (rips out FSB with Hellslash) GET THE OUT. Firestormblaze WHAT DA F.....*WHAM* RayneHaos: *watching from a throne 150 ft above the sky dome* Bendo: o.o Airzel-of-haos: Wait ... she is just using us a pawns? Bendo: THRONEZ! :D (gets in maroon and black throne) :3 o.o Bendo: I don't want to be a pawn. >:| Airzel-of-haos: (gets in a pitch black bone throne) Bendo: ROOKZ FTW! RayneHaos: *Bendo's throne disintegrates* Bendo: ... Death: *flies up to Sarah to admire her beauty* Firestormblaze: What the....*Flies up to Death* HEY WE WERE FIGHTING !! Bendo: (throne reappears) :D (sits down, and zooms over to Mount Orthys, and watches) :3 Death: *pushes FSB away with one hand* Bendo:... RayneHaos: No thrones until the intermision *Bendo's throne disintegrates again* Firestormblaze: *Takes off shirt* *Comes back* Bendo: (reappears) Bitch please. Tartaronian throne. It'll just keep coming back. Airzel-of-haos: ... RayneHaos: hm....fine *turns the throne to ice* Death: Wait..why ae you not wearing a shirt.. Firestormblaze: CAUSE.. Firestormblaze: IT WAS HOT.. Death: ... Firestormblaze: WHAT ?! Bendo: ...Tartarus radiates fire and darkness. Geez. Firestormblaze: IT WAS HOT ! Death: You smell...like burt crust... RayneHaos: >.> GET OF THE DANG THRONE!!!! Airzel-of-haos: XD Bendo: (smashes teh ice to pieces, and the throne reappears, good as nue) NO DAMMIT! Firestormblaze ...(No Comment) RayneHaos: *a never-ending fountain of water ccoming from an invisible force begins to pour over bendo's throne* Bendo: (time field bish) RayneHaos: omg bendo FIGHT FSB XD OR AIRZEL *Death punches FSB in the face* Bendo: I'd like to just watch in my comfortable throne. GAWD. Firestormblaze: *punches Death* Bendo: ... RayneHaos: ok fine *Bendo's throne is teleported to the other side of them dome, with him in it* Airzel-of-haos: (still on throne) DANCE MONKEY DANCE! *Death grabs FSB's leg* Bendo: (sets off a random darkfire river under FSB) -_- RayneHaos: AIRZEL NO!!!!! *Airzels throne disintegrates* *Death throws FSB in the darkfive river* Bendo: YAY!!! Airzel-of-haos: ... Firestormblaze: AHHHH.... Firestormblaze: *Swims in it* RayneHaos: hmm Firestormblaze: wow..it's pretty cold... Bendo: ... Firestormblaze: *gets out* RayneHaos: *appears out of a spark of fire in front of Airzel* Firestormblaze: *grabs towel* Death:...*still looking at sarah* Firestormblaze: *Jumps out at Death* TIME TO DIE !!! Death: That's my line.. Bendo: ...he IS Death. Fool. Bendo: >.> *Death grabs FSB's hair* RayneHaos: *dispears in Twister, and re-appears on her throne* Death: You wear cheap hair gel.. Bendo: is it just me, or is Sarah suddenly 50% cooler? Firestormblaze: WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR, AND GEL !!! Death: huh..forgot about that.. Firestormblaze: I BET YOU DID Death: PUT ON A SHIRT !!! Firestormblaze: NEVER !!! Firestormblaze:*punches death* Bendo: ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS! (runs FSB and Death through with the Hellslashes, disintegrating them) Gawd. Firestormblaze: *Goes through him and my hand begins to turn to dust* RayneHaos: O_O BENDO HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY GAME D: Death: Bendo, right ? That pain felt good. GIVE ME MORE !!! RayneHaos: *sigh* no use for it now Bendo: Death, I outrank you by ten times. Don't even try it. Death: *charges at Bendo* RayneHaos: *The sky dome collapses and FSB, Death, and Airzel begin free-falling to the ground* RayneHaos: *Her throne begins a mad dash downward* Death: I WANNA FEEL YOU HUR-*SLAM* Bendo: Hur? ... Firestormblaze: AHH.... ' ' Airzel-of-haos': ' (splits Tenscythe in two) Firestormblaze: *Lifts throne up* Bendo: Death, you suck. Now I know why I fired you from controlling people's dying. -.- Firestormblaze: *throws it at Airzel* RayneHaos: *throne stops 150 ft above ground* Death: YOU DARE ? RayneHaos: *Throne blasts random energy at FSB* Bendo: (jumps out of throne, grows a pair of wings, and just flies around) WOOHOO! Firestormblaze: *Falls back into Fire pit* Airzel-of-haos (puts Tenscythe on FSB's back and turns it like a key) Demonis LOCK! (FSB get's locked in his current position Firestormblaze: HEY I CAN'T MOVE !! Firestormblaze: *Body starts shaking* *lock breaks* Death: *picks up FSB and flys away* Bendo: ... <.< Airzel-of-haos: DEMONIS DIMENSION! (the entire area turns pitch black) Bendo: o.o Far Away..but still in the same Dimension Death: I wanted to kill you myself...>:D Firestormblaze: *Thinks:... Dammit..* ...with the others... Bendo: (makes a few darkfire rivers) FOR EFFECT! Death: *drops FSB in water, and goes back to look at Sarah* RayneHaos:*a energy catapults FSB out of the way of the lava pit* Firestormblaze: *Goes flying into the sun* RayneHaos: *that same energy blasts Death in the same direction as FSB* The Sun Death: *uses a magic blast on FSB* I'm gonna kill you !!! Firestormblaze: I'm gonna KILL YOU FIRST !!! *Blasts AOD with fire* Death: Dammit, why won't you just die ! Firestormblaze: DAMMIT, WHY WON'T YOU !!! Death: Because, I AM DEATH ! Firestormblaze: Who asked you !!! Death: YOU DID ! *Blasts FSB* Back in the other Dimension.... RayneHaos: METEORA IMPACT * a huge amount of energy fires at Airzel from the sky. It lands on him and doesn't get up* Airzel-of-haos: ... Ow. RayneHaos: *Appears in front of Airzel in a spark of flame* Airzel-of-haos: (phases through teh ground using teh Reaper Cloak) Bendo: (popping up in random places, sending darkfire clouds in every direction) :D RayneHaos: *the energy pulls Airzel back upward, to teh center of its existance* Back to the sun.. Death: *grabs FSB* Cheap fair gelled freak !!!! Firestormblaze: WE HAVE THE SAME HAIR DUMB ASS !! Firestormblaze: *Punches death, and then turns into demon form* Angel-of-Death: *turns into Reaper form* Death: *pulls out Rage* Firestormblaze: *pulls out Rebellion* The two now with swords class in battle, until.... Back in the other part of the Dimension.. RayneHaos: I grow bored with this game. RayneHaos: *snaps* *Energy disapears. as does all traces of the game to begin with* Angel-of-Death: IIIII WIIIILLL KILLLL YOOOOOUUUU.... *Fades* Bendo14 Dangit, no more darkfire rivers. (creates a small little darkfire twister) :D Guardian: What happened ? Firestormblaze: I..I readly don't know. RayneHaos: *snaps* *bendo's darkfire rivers appear* Guardian: *merges with FSB* 'THE END ' Category:Blog posts